Shnitzel
Shnitzel (also known as Schnitzel) is one of the main characters on Chowder. He is an employee of Mung Daal Catering who not only gets underpaid but has to endure the daily shenanigans of his boss's apprentice Chowder. He was voiced by John DiMaggio, who also voices Jake and Bender. Appearance Shnitzel is a rock monster that wears a plain white apron and pink underpants, and his ears are small cubes that stick out of the top of his head. It should be noted that he even wears an apron under his apron, probably because he always contracts stains and that his apron is one of his main clothing articles. He does, however, wear regular clothes like a raincoat, hawaiian shirts, shorts, pants, shirts, and jackets every once in a while. He has a tall head (which can be compared to a rectangle) and a small body. Sometimes, like in "The Trouble with Truffles" and "The Heist", he is shown having long, brown hair. In the episode "The Heist" he had blonde hair which was in a ponytail. Also, in an episode where Ms. Endive, literally, makes a boyfriend for herself, during a party at her house he wears black dreadlocks. This would indicate that he wears wigs occasionally, and may in fact have a deeply hidden fondness for wigs as he seems to have different wigs for every occasion. However, sometimes Shnitzel saw Mung and Chowder acting weird. Shnitzel always wears an apron especially because he is a master chef as Mung said. Personality He hates thrice cream and cleaning up messes (which is unfortunately part of his job). Also, Shnitzel would not look forward to working with Chowder (he would rather fall into a bottomless pit) as every time Chowder gets into trouble of some kind or something, when asked what they should do to Chowder, he always says something like making Chowder leave the company, abandoning him someplace, or throwing him in the furnace. But in the episode Shnitzel Quits, towards the end he misses Chowder and when he comes back to work at Mung Daal catering, Chowder gives him a Pudding Cup (Chowder reveals that it was the first thing he and Shnitzel cooked together). That brings a tear to Shnitzel's eye, then he eats it and ends up having to get his stomach pumped since it was more mold than pudding by then. Shnitzel is really strong (though his years of stress caused by working alongside Chowder and Mung's fattening cooking has caused him a degree of flabbiness and weakness) and somewhat fearless but in the episode 'Gazpacho Fights Back', Rosemary scared him off after an attempt to be Gazpacho's bodyguard. Shnitzel also used to be Bruce Lee-esque bodyguard in an asian-themed district of Marzipan City in the episode "Tofu Town Showdown" armed with martial art prowess and masterful balogna-sword skills. However, it is revealed that the whole episode was just an excuse Chowder made for eating an order. Strength Shnitzel is very strong and can lift things that weigh more than himself. As shown in "A Little Bit of Pizzaz!" when Truffles, Mung, Shnitzel, and Chowder switch bodies, Chowder (in Shnitzel's body) lifted the giant fork. However, stress caused by Chowder and Mung's somewhat fattening cooking has weakened him somewhat as shown in the episode "The Lead Farfel". Shnitzel's Language Shnitzel only says "radda", making all of his speech unknown and unintelligable to the viewer, but the characters seem to understand Shnitzel perfectly fine (and repeat so the audience can hear), except the Marzipan Macadamias, a team in the episode Big Ball. Shnitzel was giving them the game plan from atop the big ball, and as soon as he was finished everyone was confused and most of them (if not all) called up to Shnitzel to repeat himself. This may simply be because they hadn't heard him, but this seems unlikely. In a few episodes he can be heard uttering a real word, such as in The Blackout, Shnitzel said "Yes!" and he has also said these things: *"Radda-Ball!" *"Sha! *"Radda-radda-radda.Over!" *"Oh, my Radda!" *"Taw!" *"Radouken!" *"Holy radda!" *"Radda-goo-goo!" In the episode,"The Trouble With Truffles", Truffles gets a smooth, southern voice and while everyone is saying how calm it is because of Truffles' voice, Shnitzel starts speaking normally and says,"Yeah, I'm so calm. Now the audience can finally understand me! Yo, my name's Shnitzel! ALRIGHT!" Then Chowder says, "Nah. Doesn't work for us." Shnitzel then trips, falls over, and is unintelligible again. Quotes *"Radda radda radda radda radda radda radda...... Over." *"Oh, my Radda!" *"Radda radada radada radada radada radadaradada radada" *"Raaaaaaadada" *"Yeah, I'm so calm. Now the audience can finally understand me. Yo! My name's Shnitzel! All right!!" *"Holy radda!" *"Radda-goo-goo!" *"RA....DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA!!" *"Radouken!" (It is similar to a "Hadouken!" from the "Street Fighter" series) *"Raddaball!" Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! *"Ra da ra da ra da." (means i already have a girlfriend) *"Taw!" Love/Relationships While Mung claims to be a "Lady Killer", Shnitzel is often the one who most women are attracted to. Women include Ms. Endive, the ladies of the Big Hat Biddies, thousands of online fangirls, and (possibly) Senorita Mesquite. In the episode "Shnitzel Quits", it was revealed that Shnitzel had a girlfriend, but she is never seen/mentioned in future episodes. In the episode "Weekend at Shnitzel's", he fell in love with Senorita Mesquite, a female robot singer. But at the end of the episode, he decides to let her stay at the restaurant so she can entertain children. It is unknown if Shnitzel still loves her. Shnitzel marries Endive in Chowder Grows Up. Trivia *Shnitzel only speaks "Radda" while it translated "Okay". *As heard from The Sing Beans, to keep the trio entertained, everybody told jokes to pass the time. During that, Shnitzel told a dirty joke, but it was censored by his Raddas. **However, during the Cartoon Network, Chowder Grows Up marathon, the pop-ups mention that the joke involves a small bucket of fish and a fisherman. *Shnitzel is known to swear a lot. As mentioned from Chowder twice. **There is at least $45 in Shnitzel's swear jar (Shnitzel Quits). It can also be noted that said jar is filled to the brim. **Shnitzel is named after Schnitzel, a german dish, breaded pork. **In Kid Shnitzel, when Shnitzel was outraged at Chowder for letting him talk him into dressing up as a baby, Chowder quoted: "No need for harsh language, this is a kid's show, sheesh!" *Shnitzel has once gone soft, and even in that state he was able to carry the Lead Farfel the farthest distance of all. *Shnitzel's arm once disintegrated when he punched Rosemary, revealing that Rosemary may be tougher than Shnitzel. *Usually, when Shnitzel moves, there's a sound like a grinding rock. Quoted by Mung Daal in The Wrong Customer, Shnitzel is known to fart when no one's around. *He's portrayed by John DiMaggio who is most famous for his role as Bender Bending Rodriguez from the animated sci-fi sitcom Futurama and Jake the Dog from Adventure Time. *Shnitzel is the first and only character ever to have willingly kissed Endive on the lips. (The Heist) *Shnitzel is the second toughest guy Chowder knows the first one is Truffles. *Shnitzel is the first and only known character to have fallen down the Wonder Hole, the deepest hole in Marzipan City (Chowder's Catering Company). In the episode Gazpacho Fights Back he is Gazpacho's bodyguard. *In "Sheboodles" at the 80s party, he dressed up as Boy George. *Shnitzel is allergic to Cinnamini, as seen in "The Cinnamini Monster." *Shnitzel has a few references to Rico from a Nickelodeon show "The Penguins of Madagascar". They are both unintelligible to everyone but the main characters and they were both voiced by John DiMaggio. *Shnitzel's unintelligible way of speaking is spoofed when he reads a board game card that actually reads 'Radda Radda Radda.' *In Punch Time Explosion XL, he synergies with Young Ben Ten. Gallery They see the sausage.jpg Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Mute Category:Wrathful Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Genius Category:Martial Artists Category:Arrogant Category:In Love Category:Animal Kindness Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Gentle Giants Category:Voice of Reason